She's Mad?
by readingmaniac11
Summary: Annabeth Chase was not in a good mood. In fact, she was sending an I-would-kill-you-right-now-but-there-are-too-many-spectators glare to a certain black haired man. And certain black haired man was determined to fix this.


**Disclaimer: No. Just no.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth Chase was not in a good mood. In fact, she was sending an I-would-kill-you-right-now-but-there-are-too-many-spectators glare to a certain black haired man.<p>

"You're such a Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth shouted at her 2 year boyfriend. "You just _had _to spill your hot chocolate over my **blueprints **that I have been working on nonstop just to make it perfect and now… it's brown and wet and… when we get back home, you are going to die!"

Percy Jackson turned a deadly pale colour and looked around. A growing number of citizens were gathering around them and he was sure they didn't want to see him being impaled with a knife.

"Come on Wise Girl! It was an accident!" Percy said, and paled even more when his girlfriend's glare turned deadly.

"Don't you Wise Girl me! I should remind you that if I don't get these blueprints perfect by tomorrow, my boss is going to kill me!"

Now, Percy seriously feared for his life. He had hoped that he would have a peaceful day for once, but it seemed that fate hated him as usual.

He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm very sorry, but I was just trying to give you, my wonderful and beautiful Wise Girl, her much deserved hot chocolate when the cup just slipped."

When in trouble, always go to flattery.

He knew the danger was over when he saw her face soften.

"Fine. But you're sleeping on the couch tonight. " Annabeth muttered, now aware of the many people staring at them.

Percy pouted, "Why? It's so lonely without you!"

"Well, it's going to be very lonely for you today," Annabeth teased.

"I don't know why you'll being so mean. Most girls wouldn't be like this! I mean, when I spilled coffee over Rachel's drawing, she doesn't get mad!" Percy grumbled.

He missed the murderous glare that was plastered on her face. Again.

She got up and packed her stuff. "Well, I'm sorry for not being like perfect Rachel Dare. Don't expect me home until after seven. And when I get back, you better have my blueprints redone!"

Percy stared after her in shock.

"Wait Wise Girl! Where are you going?"

When he got no answer back, he shook his head. What did he say wrong this time? She seemed really mad, and last time she acted like that, he slept on the couch for a week.

* * *

><p>It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon when Grover Underwood got a call when he was taking his every day walk around the park. And instead of getting some fresh air when spending time with the snow, all he got was a headache<p>

"G-man! I need help!" Percy shouted on the other line.

"Percy! It's been so long since we last talked! And if the help includes dresses and cake like last time, I'm out." Grover responded.

"No, it's nothing like that. I need Annabeth help. Please? For my birthday present?" Percy begged.

Grover sighed, "I don't know. Last time I helped, I got a huge black eye. And your birthday isn't until another 2 months"

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Just one favor!"

"You said that last time."

"So is that a yes?"

"No."

"I'll buy you cheese enchiladas!"

"…"

"I'm listening."

* * *

><p>Percy was grinning like crazy when he finished calling Grover. Annabeth was going to be stunned! She was <em>so<em> going to forgive him. Though he still didn't understand why she was mad at him in the first place.

"We need to find the best present ever." Percy exclaimed.

If you ever have been shopping for your girlfriend, you would know that it's an almost impossible task. Everything seems to not be good enough, and no matter what it is, there is always a chance that your girlfriend will hate it. Especially if your girlfriend was very capable of kicking your butt. Of course, what makes it harder is when you best friend who is suppose to help you shop keeps on disappearing.

"Grover? Where are you?" Percy shouted.

He found him at the food corner, lining up to buy enchiladas.

"Come on! I'm hungry! And you did say you would buy me enchiladas." Grover said

Percy was about to drag him away, but the loud grumble of his stomach stopped him. His mind might be freaking out, but his stomach was craving for a big, greasy burger. And the stomach always comes first.

After both of them were satisfied, they started to browse again.

"This is impossible!" Percy fumed. "There is nothing good!"

They went to book stores, clothing stores, every single place in the mall but couldn't find a thing.

"I give up!" Grover said. "Just buy her a book. Annabeth loves books."

About to wearily agree, something caught his eye.

"Hey Percy! Where are you going? Is that a jewelry store? You'll buying Annabeth a ring!" Grover jogged to keep up with him.

Percy ignored him.

"How much does that cost?" he asked the cashier.

It was a necklace, with an owl dangling from the chain. Simple but elegant. Perfect for Annabeth.

* * *

><p>The next stop, cooking. Or in this case, learning how to not poison your girlfriend.<p>

It seemed like cooking was easier when watching others do it. After 2 failed tries, 3 times burning the food, and 2 times dropping the food, Grover and Percy were about to give up.

"Fighting monsters are less painful than this!" Percy groaned.

Grover wearied, "Why did I help you in the first place?"

Percy said, "Well, it seems that we both suck at cooking. Really suck at it. So… we should make something we both know will not explode in Annabeth's face when she eats it."

"Fine. Let's just make a cake. It looks easy enough, and girls like cake." Grover mumbled.

That day, they both learned something. Making a cake was both messy and impossible to do.

So when Nico di Angelo walked into the kitchen and saw both men wearing aprons and covered with laughter, he started laughing so hard he fell over.

"What. Are. You. Two. Doing?" Nico wheezed out between bursts of laughter.

If looks could kill, Nico would be a pile of demigod ashes right now.

"Do you think its easy making a cake?" Grover grumbled while shaking white flour out of his hair.

Nico shrugged, "Course. It's only adding ingredients."

He laid out the ingredients and started mixing them together.

Percy and Grover looked at Nico incredulously.

"You know how to cook?"

Nico glared at them, "Hey, a man needs to feed himself!"

"I know, but you? The person who doesn't even know how to talk to someone without glaring, knows how to cook?" Percy stammered.

"Yes. Now, do something!" Nico ordered.

* * *

><p>Now, on to step 3, decorating the apartment, which was more difficult than it seemed.<p>

"Are you sure Annabeth likes candles? She doesn't seem like the romantic type."

Percy retorted, "Hey! Just because my girlfriend has a habit of kicking a person's butt if they tell her she's blushing doesn't mean that she doesn't have a romantic side! She loves romantic dates and she always blushes whenever I give her a gift."

"Whoa, Percy! I already have to put up with you two kissing in my apartment, don't tell me more!" Nico said.

"Never mind that! Percy! Help me! I'm on fire!"

It seemed that Grover, being the clumsiest satyr in the world, managed to set his shirt on fire. Percy, panicking that the apartment would be burned down, summoned too much water and got everyone wet.

"Why did I even bother helping you two?" Nico cried, wringing his shirt.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to set the candles on fire when the flame caught onto my sleeve." Grover quivered.

Percy sighed. "Don't worry about it G-man. But look at this mess. There's water everywhere!"

It seemed that nothing comes easy for demigods. For even more dangerous than all of the Olympian gods glaring at you, is housework.

"You owe me. A lot!" Nico fumed.

* * *

><p>"Seaweed Brain! I'm home!" Annabeth said, throwing her bag on the chair.<p>

Looking up, she gasped in amazement. The entire apartment was transformed. She was surrounded by candles. Peaceful music was playing in the background. And best of all, her wonderful boyfriend was standing there smiling that smile she feel in love with.

Looking up at her boyfriend, she exclaimed, "Did you do this?"

Percy smiled bashfully. "Yeah… I'm sorry about earlier."

She laughed. "It's alright. I can't believe you did this for me!"

"So you like it?" he asked.

"Of course!"

Percy grinned and led her to the table. "I got you a gift."

"You shouldn't have!" Annabeth said.

He showed her the necklace that he bought for her nervously. She looked at the present for a long time. He ruffled his hair, nervous over the silence that had spread through the apartment.

"Wise Girl?"

Slowly, Annabeth looked up. When Percy looked at her, he knew this was one of the reasons he fell in love with her. Her eyes were twinkling like the sun, and her smile was one that she only showed to him. It was a smile of pure joy and happiness.

"You are the Seaweed Brain in the entire world. Do you know how much this cost? It's beautiful and all, but you shouldn't have! I mean, I love it but I haven't gotten you anything! I-"

She was silenced by a kiss.

"You were rambling." Percy grinned.

She hit him on the arm. "Don't let it go to your ego."

They were interrupted by Percy's grumbling stomach.

Smiling sheepishly, Percy said, "Well, I guess we could now eat the food I made."

Eying the food suspiciously, Annabeth asked, "The food that you made? Are you sure it's safe to eat?"

"Do you really doubt my cooking skills that much?"

Annabeth just looked at him.

"Ok, so Grover and Nico helped me too."

"Nico can cook?"

"It's amazing isn't it?"

She laughed, and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you for preparing this wonderful dinner, Seaweed Brain."

"I'm glad you liked it, Wise Girl."

* * *

><p>I would love to say that nothing else happened after that (just a heavy make out section) but that's not true. You see, after they were both lying in bed together, Annabeth popped a question.<p>

"So, did you redo my blueprints like I asked you to?"

Let's just say Percy turned as pale as a ghost.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So… this is all humor and fluff. I know that it doesn't have a lot of Percy/Annabeth until the ending but I did want to include some humor and the troubles Percy went through. Well, I hoped you liked it anyways. And remember…**

**Reviews are better than cookies!**


End file.
